


Siren Call

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: AU Malec, Alec Lightwood is a thirsty little shit, Alec gets two orgasms, Alexander Bane, Comedy, Desperate Alec, Doggy Style, I love him with my whole heart but the boy is thirsty!, M/M, Magnus Lightwood - Freeform, Magnus has created a monster, Magnus is exhaused by wild Alec, Magnus tries to be gentle, Magnus' tie, Malec, Masturbation, No Condoms, No sex before marriage, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec, chastity vow, desperate Magnus, haha what chastity vow?, his fiancee is having none of it, lots of lube, yeah that was nice while it lasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec always waited with past boyfriends, believing in marriage before sex. The problem is, it's taking far too long for the wedding to come round. He has waited long enough and who can resist a Siren Call like Magnus Bane?Or the one where Alec goes wild.





	Siren Call

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Oumaima, Here is wild Alec, unable to resist Magnus any longer. Thank you for the prompt dear, I had so much fun writing this one. kisses
> 
> The song for this one is Pillow Talk- Zayn.

Alec glanced around Magnus’ bedroom in his house, chewing at his lips as he lit the last candle, he hoped Magnus would like it. He stroked his hands down the silk pyjamas he had brought and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to arrive home.

His heart started hammering in his chest when he heard the car tyres on the road outside of Magnus’ brownstone. He glanced up from the thread he had been picking at to realise he had been sitting there, thinking it all through for half an hour. He scowled when he realised the candles were burning down.

Magnus clicked the lock button on his key remote, juggling his briefcase, the plant he had bought Alexander as a gift and his boring tv dinner as he fumbled the lock on the front door of his place. 

He dropped it all in the porch and swept up the obligatory baseball bat he kept there when he realised someone was in his house, he could hear soft music upstairs. He crept forward, getting ready to take whoever it was out. 

“You have a right to protect your home” Magnus whispered to himself as he crept silently up the stairs, psyching himself up. The only other person who had a key was Alec and he wouldn’t be up here.

The baseball bat fell from his limp fingers when he kicked his bedroom door open, to see Alec sitting on his bed, wearing blue silk pyjamas, surrounded by candles with soft music playing. The crack of the metal bat hitting the floor broke through his shock.

“Alexander!... what’s… what’s going on?” Magnus asked, staring at the pj’s Alec was wearing. He visibly swallowed when Alec rose from the bed and took his hand, pulling him over to sit on the bed with him.

“Magnus, I want you to fuck me, hard,” Alec said, staring into his fiance's gorgeous brown eyes, eyes that had widened from confusion to shock. 

“Y-you want me… to fu-fuck you…?” Magnus stuttered, his mouth gaping as he stared into Alec’s magnificent hazel eyes. “But what about… but your…” the way he had said it! A matter of fact statement!

“What do you see?” Alec asked, holding his left hand up and waving his engagement ring in front of Magnus’ face. He climbed into Magnus lap when he just stared at him, circling his hips on Magnus’ interested dick.

“But you wanted to wait, until after we are married,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s hips to stop his movements. Fuck, that was the wrong move. His thumbs ended up sliding over Alec’s hipbones through the soft material. 

Alec had always believed in waiting for marriage before sex and Magnus respected that, no matter how many times he had wanted to get frisky, he had never made a single move in the direction of the bedroom.

“This is as good as a wedding ring to me,” Alec said, tugging at Magnus’ suit jacket as he tried to kiss his neck. He pouted when Magnus pushed him back and looked at him.

“But, we have waited all this time, we only have a few more months left,” Magnus said, searching every inch of Alec’s face, wondering what had brought this on all of a sudden. “What is this about?” he asked.

“Magnus, I don’t want us to be a disaster on our wedding night,” Alec said, once again going for Magnus’ neck only to feel Magnus’ hands on his shoulders. He sighed with frustration.

“While any time spent making love to you would never be a disaster, that isn’t the real reason, is it?” Magnus asked. He knew Alec, knew when he wasn’t telling the full truth. “This is all a bit sud…”

“Sudden? Are you fucking kidding?” Alec asked incredulously with a shake of his head. “I have been flirting with you for months! It’s you, you’re like a siren call, Magnus. Ever since that time, when I came around and you weren’t wearing a shirt. It’s all I can think about…” he trailed off when Magnus squeaked underneath him. “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny!” he muttered.

Magnus reached up and smoothed Alec’s eyebrows back into two perfect arches rather than the one thin line they had drawn down into, stifling the laugh trying to burst out of him.

“A siren call? What, am I so irresistible that you would break your vow?” Magnus asked with a chuckle, the thought was ridiculous.Shit, he was being serious. 

“You actually want to do this, don’t you?” Magnus asked, staring into Alec’s eyes and seeing the need there.

Magnus thought back over the last two months, all the times Alec had, seemingly innocently, brushed against him or lingered after a sweet kiss. The way he insisted on sitting on his lap all the time. Was that Alec flirting?

“Of course I do, I’m only human, I don't have some magic superpower to resist you” Alec huffed out. He had been trying to catch Magnus’ attention for two months now. 

Alec groaned and hid his head in Magnus’ shoulder, was his flirting that bad? 

“And don’t you find me irresistible?” Alec asked, sitting up straight and glaring at his man.

“You have no idea,” Magnus said ruefully, his hand practically had calluses, he thought as he stared at Alec. Was he actually having a laugh? Look at him! 

He did, his eyes raking all over Alec’s body, wondering what he looked like under those pj’s. “I must be the one with the magic powers, to resist you,” he said shaking his head.

“Then what’s the problem?” Alec asked, confusion pushing his face into a scowl again.

“The problem is, I don’t want you to do something you will regret afterwards, for a few moments of pleasure. I love you too much” Magnus said gently. 

They hadn’t even seen each other undressed yet, apart from the one time Alec had dropped in unexpectedly and even then he had put a shirt on.

“A few moments?” Alec asked, arching his eyebrow with a sly grin, chuckling when Magnus growled and spun him down onto the bed. He huffed when he landed flat on his back. This was more like it. 

“Such big muscles, do you work out often?” Alec asked, giving Magnus’ muscular arms a playful squeeze. Fuck! They really were big.

Magnus gaped down at Alec’s appalling attempts to flirt, his eyelids fluttering while his eyebrows waggled, Jesus! No wonder he hadn’t been picking up what Alec was so terrible at dropping. He didn’t say it out loud. 

“You know how often I work out, Alexander,” Magnus said, trying to sit up. He looked pointedly down at Alec’s legs where they were clamped around his waist. When did that happen? He huffed out when Alec flipped them and landed on his hips. What the fuck?

“Magnus, I love you, you love me. I would never regret anything we do with each other.” Alec said as he looked down at the man that would soon be his husband. 

“I didn’t just make that promise because of the whole being married first thing. Until you, there wasn’t anyone tempting enough to even think about it. Don’t get me wrong, I've had urges over the years but you… you are mine and I am yours. I want us to show each other our love, physically” Alec said.

Magnus was growing harder by the second. He had jerked himself off to mental images of Alec for the last year, ever since they had met, but the real thing, sitting in his lap, no, on his dick, was stealing his self-control. 

“Hey, what’s that look for?” Magnus asked when he saw Alec’s eyes dart away. He hooked a finger under Alec's chin, tugging his head up to look him in the eye.

“I… if you… don’t want me… like that, I understand” Alec said, the thought striking him that maybe Magnus didn’t want this. He made to climb off Magnus’ hips, not wanting to make Magnus uncomfortable. He yelped when Magnus copied his earlier action and reversed their positions.

“You are my life, Alexander Bane. I want every single part of you that you will allow me to have. Don’t ever think I don’t want you” Magnus said, sadness rushing through him that Alec thought he wasn’t interested like that. Maybe this was why, because he was so sexually repressed?

“Then I want to give you every part of myself, Magnus Lightwood” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ face and gazing into his eyes. 

He grinned when he saw the decision in Magnus’ eyes, letting his eyes close when Magnus lowered his head and kissed his lips. He opened up instantly.

The kiss was nice, Alec thought, the problem was, they had had nice kisses for a year. He wanted hot and passionate, not sweet and gentle, he wasn’t a china doll, he wasn’t going to break.

“Woa, Alexander, what…?” Magnus muttered when Alec twisted his hips, reversing their positions again. He stared up at his fiance when Alec pinned his arms above his head, his grip was tight! He liked it!

“Kiss me, properly, Magnus,” Alec said, staring down into Magnus’ eyes, showing him he wanted it, like, really wanted it. He slammed his lips to Magnus’ trying to convey it with his actions.

He groaned into Magnus’ mouth when he finally gave into his passion, Magnus had never kissed him like this, fuck! He wanted more!

“Where?” Magnus asked when he broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. “Tell me where you want me to kiss you, Alexander” he clarified when Alec stared at him in confusion. He wanted Alec’s confidence to soar in the bedroom and what better way than to direct their actions?

“If you want me to kiss you, you have to tell me where,” Magnus said, his eyes gleaming when Alec’s lit up, a slight blush on his cheeks but excitement breaking out on his face.

“Here” Alec commanded, his tone surprising them both when he pointed to his neck. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck when Magnus sat up and fastened his lips to the spot.

Magnus’ hips thrust up when Alec started to rock on his dick, fuck, it was hot! He moved to the hollow in his long neck when Alec pointed to the spot. Jesus, the moans coming from Alec when he licked the spot where obscene, he knew it was sensitive but fuck! The sounds were hot!

“Magnus… here!” Alec gasped, undoing the buttons on his pyjama top and pointing to his collarbone. “Yes… yes” he moaned when Magnus continued to unbutton his top, his teeth grazing the spot. His cock was twitching.

Magnus pulled back to look at Alec when he got the last fiddly button open. He gaped at Alec’s body when Alec ripped his top away, shit! They both went to the gym regularly but Alec’s body was something else. 

“Kiss me here, Magnus, suck my nipple,” Alec said, practically smashing Magnus’ face to his chest. He had watched way too much porn, jerking off to the image of Magnus with no shirt, they always went for the nipples.

Magnus had to fight every instinct in his body not to laugh, at the command and at Alec’s eagerness. He smirked around Alec’s nipple when he sucked it in and bit down, Alec had sensitive nipples then, judging by the way he jumped in his lap, his yelp was delicious!

Magnus released it with a pop, grinning as he looked Alec in the eye before he moved to his right nipple, never breaking eye contact as he sucked it in. Watching Alec come apart was going to be one of his new favourite pastimes, he thought, laughing when Alec’s chest hair tickled his nose.

“You're a bad man, Magnus Lightwood” Alec moaned when Magnus laughed around his nipple, sucking it harder with every gasp he made. He ground down hard on Magnus’ dick, laughing at the groan the move elicited.

“You seem to love it, Alexander Bane” Magnus said breathlessly, emphasising the word Bane. They were at a standoff about which one of them would change their name, each calling the other by their own last name, hoping they would give in.

“Put that mouth of yours to good use and kiss me here, Lightwood,” Alec said, refusing to be outdone as he trailed his finger down the line of hair leading into his pants. He yelped when Magnus tipped him back, landing on his back with a huff.

Magnus wasted no time blazing a trail of fire down Alec’s stomach. He grinned when he realised his fears about Alec’s confidence in the bedroom were unfounded, Alec certainly wasn’t backwards in coming forward, he loved it, that Alec had no problems asking for what he wanted.

Alec was already ripping his pants down by the time Magnus’ lips made it to the waistband. He laughed at the choking sound Magnus made, he had waited a long time for this, he was practically blind from masturbating, he wanted the real thing!

Magnus looked Alec straight in the slit when his dick sprang free from his pants, he hadn’t been wearing underwear! He looked down when he felt Alec’s fingers at the buttons of his shirt.

He sat up and helped, their hands making short work of the buttons, he went for his tie, their haste to get his shirt off almost making him forget he was wearing it.

“Leave it on, you know how much I love ties,” Alec said, wrapping Magnus’ tie around his hand and yanking him down. He grinned when Magnus pushed into his mouth, his heavy breathing blasting out louder than the music playing from the stereo.

“How could I forget?” Magnus asked before pulling Alec’s lip into his mouth. Alec was obsessed with them, buying him one every chance he got. He was starting to wonder if Alec wanted to use them for a specific purpose.

He sucked on Alec’s lip before releasing it and sitting back, raising an eyebrow at Alec and asking him for his next move. He folded his arms with a smirk when Alec just stared at him. 

Magnus' eyes darted down to look over Alec’s body. His dick was much bigger than he had been expecting and thicker, he wasn’t sure why, his fiance was built like a tree... Fuck!

Alec grinned when Magnus’ eyes widened as he wrapped his hand around his dick and started jerking himself off, he had seen the way Magnus’ eyes were glued to it. He moved with lazy strokes, just how he liked to start off.

The sight of Alec touching himself, his pace torturously slow was doing things to Magnus. He rubbed at his own cock, through his suit pants, groaning that there was so much material in the way.

“What are you waiting for?” Alec asked, his eyebrow cocked up as his eyes darted to Magnus’ trousers and back up to his face. He laughed when Magnus ripped his trousers off, falling flat on his face in his haste.

Alec continued to stroke himself as Magnus’ entire body was revealed. Fuck, he had thought his torso was hot, the rest of him… he was mentally punching himself in the throat that he had waited this long. He had no will of his own when he reached up.

“Fuck, please?” Magnus begged when Alec reached for his dick, shuffling in between his legs, how many times had he jerked himself off, imagining it was Alec’s hand instead of his own? 

His eyes would have slammed closed when Alec’s hand wrapped around his dick, if Alec wasn’t still stroking himself. He was surprised at Alec’s perfect grip, his sure movements.

“Do you touch yourself often, Alexander?” Magnus asked breathlessly, his hips bucking forward as he fucked into Alec’s hand, he was seeing a whole new side of his fiance, one that he liked!

“I’m a virgin, not a nun, do you think I got to the age of 23 without touching myself?” Alec asked incredulously as he quickened his pace for both of them. He watched every one of Magnus’ movements, every tensing muscle as his hips shot forward.

Fuck! What would it be like when Magnus was hammering into his asshole like that? The thought had Alec breathing hard, his already erratic heart rate rocketing. He let go and crawled forward, needing to feel Magnus against his body.

“Alexander, are you sure you want this?” Magnus asked when Alec came up onto his knees, pressed flush against him where he knelt on the bed.

His fiancé had initiated everything, which Magnus was more than willing to go along with, he had been desperate for Alec's touch for a long time, but he had to be sure.

“The only thing I want more than for you to fuck me is for you to marry me, Magnus,” Alec said, looking into Magnus’ eyes and nodding his assurance.

“Do you want this too? Because we can stop, if you're not ready” Alec said, the thought that Magnus might not be ready for a physical relationship, springing into his mind. As much as he wanted it, he would never force it.

“Are you kidding? You're all I think about, I've dreamed about this moment, love” Magnus said, pulling Alec flush against him. “Can't you tell how much I want it?” He asked with a grin.

“I can definitely feel something,” Alec said, smirking when he pushed his hips forward, grinding their cocks together. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when he pulled his face forward.

Magnus’ Eyebrows shot up when Alec pulled away, shuffling around until his back was pressed to the front of his own body and slumping down into his elbows.

“What are you…?” Magnus cut off when Alec pushed back and rubbed his ass against his straining dick, that felt good!

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Alec asked, pressing back harder on Magnus' dick. He shuddered at the pleasure spiking through him, pooling low in his belly.

“I've waited way too long for this, I want to feel you inside me” Alec almost begged. Magnus’ fingers, gripping his hips and working with his movements had him moaning.

“This is the first… fuck! position I want to try” Alec stuttered out, he had seen it in all the videos and it looked like heaven. His eyes darted over his shoulder when Magnus disappeared.

Magnus reached into his nightstand and pulled out the extra large bottle of lube he kept in there, his gaze shifting to Alec's when he realised it was only half full.

“Like I said, I've spent a lot of time dreaming about this moment,” Magnus said, clearing his throat to get rid of the husk in his voice.

Night dreaming, daydreaming, it was all the same and always ended up the same way, him jerking into his slippery hand.

Alec giggled at the shifty look on Magnus’ face, glad that he wasn't the only one who spent an inordinate amount of time with his hand around his dick. He glanced up when Magnus groaned.

“We've got a problem, I've got no condoms,” Magnus said, wanting to kick his own ass. He hadn't needed to but any since being with Alec.

“Do we need them? Were in a loving, committed relationship and we both know that we're both clean” Alec said as he rose back onto his knees.

When they had first started dating and had the sex talk, Magnus has insisted that he accompany him to the clinic, wanting to prove that he got tested regularly and that he was clean.

Alec had insisted he get tested too, to assure Magnus. You couldn't take people at face value when they promised such things as being a virgin, not in this day and age.

Magnus didn't know what to do, he knew they were clean and he wanted Alec, badly, but it was so ingrained in him to use protection with a new partner, that he paused. He had always used protection, every time he had had sex!

He shook his head at the thought. Alec wasn't just a new partner, he was the man he was going to marry, spend the rest of his life with and hopefully, one day, start a family with. He was the love of his life.

“If you don't want to do it without them, we will say no more about it, Magnus,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ arms around his waist and snuggling back into his chest.

“But just so you know, I am more than happy to forgo them. I trust you and I know that you trust me, we love each other and there will never be another person for either of us” Alec said, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You are the last man I will ever make love to,” Magnus said, kissing into the junction of Alec's neck when he tilted his head.

“And you are the first man I will ever make love to, I want to feel every part of you, Magnus Lightwood, every part,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ face from his neck to claim his lips.

“Do you know what?” Magnus asked as trailed his lips down Alec's jaw and neck. “I like the sound of Magnus Bane-Lightwood,” he said, pressing kisses into Alec's shoulder.

“How about, Magnus Lightwood-Bane?” Alec croaked, the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his bare skin pushing his voice deeper than usual, it was exquisite! He loved the sound of the name.

“I love it, Alexander Lightwood-Bane and I love you,” Magnus said, pulling Alec closer and flicking his thumb over Alec's stomach muscles.

“I love you too,” Alec said. He pushed back onto his dick, when Magnus’ thumb dipped lower, marvelling at the long, hard length nestled between his ass cheeks.

Alec released his hold on Magnus’ hands and bent forward with a wink over his shoulder, pushing his ass out. He was giddy with excitement when he heard the cap on the bottle of lube click.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle when Alec wiggled his ass, an impatient squeak coming from him.

He coated his fingers, using plenty of the lube, he didn't want to hurt Alec, as impatient as his fiancé might be for it, and chucked the bottle aside.

Alec jumped when he felt Magnus’ fingers spread his ass before settling back down. He moaned into the duvet when he felt Magnus search him out, the feeling of his fingers being so close to his entrance was breathtaking.

The finger that entered him, slowly, stole the last of that breath. “Fuck… Magnus! Don't stop” Alec muttered in Magnus’ direction when he felt him pause. 

He reached beneath himself and started to jerk himself off, the intruding sensation feeling better with every tug, he wasn't being as gentle on himself as Magnus was.

Magnus had to close his eyes, grounding himself with the handful of Alec's ass he had a hold of. Alec's asshole was trying to swallow his finger.

The thought of pushing his dick into the tiny space almost had Magnus coming then and there. He sank further down onto his heels, digging them into his ass to hold himself back.

Magnus opened Alec up slowly, squeezing his ass cheek when he tried to push back on his fingers, three deep. He started to scissor Alec, to stretch him out fully.

“So full… uft…. Fuck! Is that… is that…?” Alec asked when jolts of pleasure shot through him, Magnus’ curling fingers in his ass had him shaking and whimpering.

The discomfort was soon morphing into indescribable pleasure, it had him ramming his ass back, uncaring of any discomfort as he chased that pleasure.

“So ready for me?” Magnus asked when Alec started fucking onto his fingers. He stilled Alec’s movements with a pat to his perfectly rounded asscheeks and pulled out, Alec was ready.

Alec's whine, as he pulled out of him, was like music to Magnus’ ears. He snatched the lube up, coating his dick and giving it a few tugs before pressing the tip to Alec's hole, dragging it up and down the channel of his cheeks.

“God, Magnus, please, just fuck me. I'm so empty” Alec begged, his ass felt empty without Magnus’ fingers to fill it up and he wanted that feeling again.

He sighed into the quilt when Magnus stopped his movements and started to push into him, pushing back with the movement.

“Holy fucking shitballs!” Alec yelped when the head of Magnus dick pushed through his rim. He took deep breaths, clawing at the sheets.

“Alexander, if it’s too much, if it's hurting… we can stop if you want” Magnus said, halting his movements, even with Alec's tight rim squeezing the most sensitive part of his dick, the head.

“Don't you dare stop” Alec grumbled, his breath stuttering out when Magnus gripped both of his cheeks, hard, kneading them like he needed something to hold onto.

He pushed back when he realised Magnus wasn't going to do it. He knew Magnus just didn't want to hurt him but he was already inside and Alec needed it, needed that immense pleasure again.

“Fuck, Alexander!” Magnus yelped when Alec rammed himself back onto his dick with a scream, solving his indecision for him.

Magnus had wondered if it was too much, if he should pull back, not wanting to hurt him but Alec's move almost brought him to his knees, or at least, flopping over his back as he was already on them.

Alec's ass was so tight it had dragged his foreskin back with the thrust, the movement almost making him come then and there.

Alec's arms gave out with his movements when he pushed back, landing helplessly on his shoulder and neck. Fuck! He lay breathing heavily for a moment before Magnus pulled him upright, making him groan.

“Are you okay? Alexander?” Magnus panicked. He ran his hands all over Alec when he just breathed hard in his arms.

“I might have been a bit hasty, in my need for you to feel your dick in my ass” Alec muttered, letting out a deep breath, his eyes were watering.

“Hasty? You damn near tasted it!” Magnus said, pressing kisses into Alec's neck to distract him, to let him get used to the feeling of being full. 

Magnus’ heart was pounding, his fiancé had gone wild! He reached around and started to pump Alec's cock, wanting him to finds some pleasure.

Alec sank back, pressing flush against Magnus' chest when Magnus started to jerk him off. He reached over his shoulder, grabbing Magnus’ tie and held on. 

“Oh fuck, there it is” Alec moaned when he felt that sensation again, it had him bouncing forward, jerking away from the sensation on his sensitive nerves.

”There's what?” Magnus choked out, catching Alec by his hips as he almost snapped his neck with the tie. He yanked it from Alec’s grip, breathing hard as he yanked it from around his neck, his fiancee was going to kill him!

“Sorry, sorry” Alec muttered, patting at Magnus’ hand on his hip, he hadn’t meant to strangle Magnus, he just wanted something to hold onto and it always looked hot in the videos. 

“That's the sensation I was looking for” Alec breathed, sinking back down onto his elbows with a wince. “Magnus, move,” he said, jiggling his ass, he needed some sort of friction on that spot.

Magnus pulled back, grabbing Alec's hips to ground himself and started thrusting into Alec with shallow movements.

“Fuck, yeah…. Like that” Alec moaned, finally used to having Magnus inside him. He buried his face in the quilt, breathing heavily as he got used to it, some instinct in him making him roll his hips with each thrust.

That was it, that was fucking perfect, Alec thought, as he moved with Magnus. There was still a bit of discomfort but it was soon starting to fade.

Magnus was trying not to pound into Alec's ass, squeezing his cheeks tighter to hold himself back, it was hard work though, especially when Alec started clenching down.

He started to move faster, when he felt Alec loosen up around his dick, withdrawing further and pushing in a little faster, Alec's moans egging him on.

“Yes… fuck me… give me every inch” Alec babbled, paying no attention to what was coming out of his mouth. He could barely breathe every time Magnus’ dick brushed that sweet spot.

Alec rose up, wanting to feel more of it, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. He grinned when Magnus’ arms came around his waist again, raising his arms up and curling them around the back of Magnus’ neck.

Magnus let his hips take over, thrusting harder into Alec, moving faster every time his fiancé moaned. Alec was loud, just how he liked it. He fastened his lips to Alec's neck as his hands explored.

“Oh god, Magnus’” Alec cried when one of Magnus’ hands found his dick and the other started to roll his right nipple between his fingers.

Fuck! It was so fucking hot! Alec thought, wondering why he had waited so long for this. He started rolling his hips again, trying to fuck into Magnus’ hand, not realising what the movements would do.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned, releasing his nipple and wrapping his arm around Alec's waist. The whimpers coming from Alec had him slamming his hips forward with every backwards thrust of his man's hips.

“That's your prostate, darling” Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. He knew he'd hit it, Alec was shaking in his arms. He kept his thrusts angled perfectly, pulling Alec harder into his cock as he fucked into his perfect hole.

“Oh… oh…. Fuck… Magnus” Alec wined gripping Magnus’ hair. He slammed his ass back, unable to help the arch of his back when it got too much.

Magnus, fucking into him, and his hand, jerking him off was pushing him over the edge.

“Magnus… Magnus… I...I'm gonna… fuuuuck" Alec screamed as his balls tightened. He hung from Magnus' neck as his knees lost all their strength, his orgasm exploding out of him and shooting all over the bed.

Magnus continued to jerk Alec through his orgasm, grunting into Alec's shoulder as he held him up, still fucking into his tight hole. Alec’s ass, clenching around his dick with each rope of come he shot out was pulling him closer.

Magnus picked up the pace, slamming into Alec another four or five times before his balls drew up. His hips slammed forward, rutting with small jerks as he shot his load deep inside Alec's body. His orgasm dragged his hips forward, unable to stop pushing forward again and again as it drew on.

“Fuck, Magnus I… oh fuck” Alec stuttered out as he felt another one coming. His dick had stayed hard when Magnus had continued to jerk him off. He tilted his hips back with Magnus’ small movements, it was money shot.

“Fuuuuck” Alec screamed when another orgasm ripped through him. He fucked into Magnus’ hand, scraping his prostate along Magnus’ dick, intensifying the orgasm.

Alec, screaming in his arms was the most beautiful sound Magnus had ever heard. He held Alec when he went limp, worried that he had blacked out before Alec's head turned. 

“Why didn't you tell me it was going to be like that?” Alec croaked through his dry, hoarse throat. He went with it when Magnus leaned them forward.

Magnus was unable to hold them up any longer. They both flopped forward, Magnus lying on top of Alec as he caged him in his arms, happy to feel every inch of their bodies pressing together.

“Not everyone, gets two, orgasms, love” Magnus breathed out, his lungs straining.

“Aww,” Alec pouted when Magnus pulled out of him and flopped onto his back. He turned and draped himself over Magnus’ chest, propping his chin on his closed fist.

“I can't believe what I've been missing, all these years,” Alec said, staring into Magnus’ eyes.

“So you enjoyed it? It wasn't too rough?” Magnus asked, brushing his fingers through Alec's hair and sweeping a thumb over his eyebrow. 

It wasn't how he had pictured Alec's first time, that image was more like slow exploration and him having to coach Alec through it, this had been… hot, amazing, practically raw. It had been everything.

“Did I enjoy it? I want to go again” Alec said, laughing at Magnus’ groan. He reached up and slammed his lips to Magnus’, darting into his gaping open mouth.

“Don't worry,” Alec said when he had left Magnus thoroughly breathless. “I'll let you get your breath back first, I have a lot of catching up to do. Tell me more about this 69 position I've been reading about?” he asked, laughing at the look on Magnus’ Face.


End file.
